hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Organisation
The Black Organisation is a shadowy group of people that has appeared throughout the history of all planes. The exact nature of what their goal is unknown, all that is known is that they do not refrain from committing crimes to meet their desires. It is often referred to simply as a secret criminal syndicate with a hidden objective. To achieve their goal, the Black Organisation commits various crimes to maintain its secrecy, remove obstacles, and gather funding and resources for its mysterious research projects. The members of the organization are given code names based on alcoholic beverages. Organisation and Structure: There are many divisions in the Black Organisation which are roughly grouped into three categories: Internal Division, External Division, and General Oversight. The external division is composed of agents who primarily deal with people outside the Organisation. The known internal division agents are focused on in-house research and development. General oversight takes a managerial and coordinating role. The divisions are unrelated to relative ranking among members. (e.g Vermouth is higher ranking than Vodka.) Rank: Agents who excel at their work and make their way up the ranks are given alcohol codenames by the boss. Even within codenamed agents there are further rank divisions.6 One advantage that comes with being higher ranked is access to more informational files; lower rank agents have to request to see certain materials from higher ranking agents. Modus Operandi: The Black Organisation commits crimes such as illegal deals, blackmail, robberies, and contract assassinations to raise money for research. The organisation operates like a hybrid of a business and a mafia group. The Black Organisation recruits outside talent and cultivates clients and sponsors by sending high ranking members like Gin to business meetings, but they also use mafia-like tactics to intimidate desirable civilians into making deals with them. Besides their financially motivated crimes, the organisation engages in other stereotypical criminal activities like bribery, spying, and eliminating threats or former partners who are deemed useless or a risk. Customs: The organisation is highly secretive, and tries to eliminate anyone who has knowledge of their existence and threatens to expose their inner workings, including members who have become a liability. They will dispose of even senior members without hesitation to protect their secrets. Remaining unknown seems to be a higher priority than even research. The organisation often destroys evidence via fire or explosion and they will not hesitate to kill family and friends of a target to protect the secret of their existence. The organisation has several practices that resemble those of stereotypical secret societies. The Black Organisation members all tend to wear black outfits, which are supposed to resemble crows. For an as of yet unrevealed reason, nearly all the Black Organisation's members use code names based on alcoholic drinks: hard liquors for men and wine or wine-based cocktails for women. Also it would appear the organisation is also fond using detective fiction and classic literature in their project names and passwords. Techniques: The Black Organisation conducts its crimes in ways that are difficult to trace back to them. Handguns and sniping, fire and bombs, and poisons seem to be their preferred techniques. Sometimes the organisation attempts to disguise their murders as accidents or suicides. If they are unable to disguise a murder as something else, they will usually attempt to destroy any evidence using fire or explosives to make it difficult to investigate. Sometimes they will time their crimes so the blame will fall on another party instead, confusing the investigation. If a meeting place or asset of theirs is compromised, the Black Organisation typically thoroughly destroys it before it can be investigated properly. Their supplies of explosives and firearms are very extensive.